With the development of the touch control technology, an electronic device having a touch display such as a cell phone, a tablet, or the like, is increasingly popular. In such electronic device, normally, there are two ways for display, a single-window display and a multiple-window display. In the single-window display way, the touch screen is used to display an application interface of a single application. In the multiple-window display way, the touch screen is used to display multiple application interfaces of multiple applications. However, in the current multiple-window display way, the switch among the multiple windows is troublesome, and the user experience is poor.